Known in the art is a liquid photopolymerizable composition for making printing forms, consisting of methyl methacrylate, benzoin or benzoin ethers and a photopolymerizable component- an oligoester acrylate (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 255,773, Cl. C 03 c 1/74, Official Bulletin No. 33, 1969).
This liquid photopolymerizable composition enables the preparation of printing forms with satisfactory ink receptivity, flexibility and hardness. The light-sensitivity of the composition is, however, rather low, in terms of exposure H, to 3724 J/m.sup.2 at d=1 mm, wherein d is the thickness of a photopolymeric layer obtained by acting on the liquid photopolymerizable composition with UV-radiation (a source of radiation-luminescent lamps of 80 W total output). In addition, physical and mechanical properties of printing forms prepared on the basis of such liquid photopolymerizable composition are inadequate and unsatisfactory, e.g. when using the forms for paper printing. Thus, the tensile strength of printing forms is 0.82 kgf/m.sup.2 and durability, 200 thousand impressions.